Sami Maalik
Sami Maalik, played by Rishi Nair, made his first onscreen appearance on 27th September 2017. Sami is the stepson of Misbah Maalik and half-brother to Farrah Maalik, Yasmine Maalik and Imran Maalik. Arrival Sami is first seen outside of The Dog with a bag on his shoulder. He is then seen sneaking into The Nightingales home flat and searching around in drawers before almost getting caught by Ellie Nightingale and Holly Cunningham. When he knocks on the door of his family's home, his half brother Imran Maalikand two half sisters Farrah Maalik and Yasmine Maalik welcome him while his step mother Misbah Maalik looks annoyed. Revenge Plot On James Nightingale Sami wants to get revenge on James Nightingale. He starts by dating James's sister, Ellie Nightingale. Then, he turns James's lover, Harry Thompson, into the police for the murder of Amy Barnes. when his sister Farrah Maalik's girlfriend, Kim Butterfield, threatens to reveal Sami's plan. When Kim mysteriously disappears, Sami tells his Farrah that she left her for another woman so she won't look for her. Sami convinces Harry to plead guilty to Amy's murder against James's advice. One night, Sami beats James up. Then, he turns James in for being Harry's pimp, which results in James's suspension from the firm and his family turning their backs on him. When James reveals what Sami has been doing, Ellie, who he had actually fallen for, breaks up with him. Sami asks his family to help him bring James down, but they all refuse. Sami hires Kyle Kelly to get James to fall in love with him. Sami later reveals that the ultimate plan is for Kyle to fake his death and then frame James for his murder. After Kyle fakes his death, it is revealed that Sami's motive for hating James is because James framed Kashif Maalik for a crime which he didn’t commit, causing Kashif to commit suicide. On August 2018, after incriminating James for the false murder of Kyle Kelly, his plan is discovered and goes with the police, but he returns in October having been released on bail. During the storm, Sami rescues Sinead O'Connor in his car and the two have sex. He later helps her pick up her daughter Hannah Hay from nursery and the pair romp again. This time however they are interrupted by Laurie Shelby who grabs Sinead. Sami punches Laurie before Sinead reveals he is her husband. After his attempts to make peace with Laurie are rejected, Sami overhears an incriminating phonecall Laurie makes. Laurie tries to blackmail Sami into helping his case but Sami is shocked when he learns Laurie has been accused of sexual assault but Laurie insists the claims are lies. After Imran's abuse of Misbah and Yasmine is revealed, Sami tries help mend his family and defends Imran during his police interview. In January 2019, Sami is beaten up by Romeo Quinn but drops the charges in an attempt to help him turn his life around. After telling James to step up and be there for him, James decides not to testify against Sami, ending their feud. He later supports Imran after he reveals Buster Smith tried to sexually abuse him. When Mac Nightingale attempts to trick Sami into defending him in court, Sami doubles crosses him and tells James. Sami grows close to Liberty Savage after dropping some of Kashif's belongings off at the Emporium. Liberty then discovers Sami's past music career as a boyband singer and, despite Sami's insistence to keep it a secret, reveals he is a big star in Japan and shares his music video to everyone in the village. The pair kiss after Sami saves her performance at the club and they begin dating. Intro 2017:- Sami gets out of a car and throws his keys in the air. Gallery Sami Maalik.jpg Sami maalik 2.jpg Sami.png Category:2017 debuts Category:Maalik family Category:2017 Characters